Angel With A Shot Gun
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: "I will protect my family!" "She sure is interesting don't you think Rogue?" "She looks like an angel!" "Give up for Lucy Heartfilia know as Angel with a shot gun!" "I won't go down without a fight" "I will protect them even if it means betraying them" "Lucy! Don't do this" "I love you blondie!" "I love you two bee boy" "I don't approve!" "Lucy! Wake up!" I Adopted This Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this story was EllieBloodStain and I adopted it please review I adopted a few others from her. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

_Summary __"I will protect my family!" "She sure is interesting don't you think Rogue?" "She looks like an angel!" "Give up for Lucy Heartfilia know as Angel with a shot gun!" "I won't go down without a fight" "I will protect them even if it means betraying them" "Lucy! Don't do this" "I love you blondie!" "I love you two bee boy" "I don't approve!" "Lucy! Wake up!" "I need to wake up so I can protect them!" "Why do you wear fake angel wings?" "Who ever said they were fake? They are as real as Natsu's eating habits." "Lucy, don't go!" "I have to, I have to go. If I don't you all are in danger." "Luce! I'm coming to get you!" "Sting! Kick all their asses!" _

A girl with light blonde hair that was in a high ponytail stood on a roof. Her brown eyes scanned the town, her heat pounded…she jumped off the house and started to walk north. A few hours of walking her gazed meant a building with a Fairy Tail sign hanging. She walked in and everyone turned toward her, silence she liked it.

"Hello? Are you here to join?" Mirajane asked cheerfully

The girl nodded, her lifeless eyes began to scan the guild.

"I want it light blue on my shoulder." The girl replied

She nodded and stamped her left shoulder, the girl smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I use gun magic and angel magic." Lucy said while sitting down

One by one they introduce themselves to Lucy. Erza walked in and saw the blonde and stalked her way toward her.

"New member? Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet." She greeted sternly

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I know who you are titian, and I'm very impress with your magic. The only reason I joined was to fight you." Lucy greeted and stood up

"Hey are you crazy Lugi!?" Natsu exclaim

"It's Lucy pinky and I'm more sane then any of you" she replied harshly

Erza looked amused, a small smile made its way on her features. _They are doubting my skills how dare they!_ Lucy thought with rage.

"I will love to battle you. I want to know how great your powers are I can sense you have great magic power" Erza said

Lucy smirked and started to walk out of the guild with her new guild mates following behind.

"Bet! Come on and bet who will win!" Cana screamed while people starting to bet

Master looked out of his office window interested with the battle but he anime cried as he looked at his desk with paper work. Laxus watched the new girl with interest, you don't see a blonde wearing a white dress with white leggings with fake white wings strapped to her back while wearing white heels come in and wanting to fight Erza. Erza requip in her empress armor, Lucy jumped high in the sky and did a back flip and stood on the ground with a shot gun. Erza's and Lucy's hair blew in the cold wind.

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Lucy question

"I'll take you up on that offer blondie" Erza stated

"Alright redhead, if I win you got too walked to the guild naked and stay at the guild for two hours than walk back home." Lucy said with a little laugh

"If I win you have to do the same"

"Deal"

They shook hands and stepped back waiting for the gun to fire letting them know to start. Laxus sigh and shot the gun, Lucy jumped back and got her gun ready. Erza slashed her sword down. Three men in black ran up to them and looked at Lucy.

"That's her boss! She was the one who destroy our guild!" one man yelled while pointing at Lucy

Lucy looked at them with an annoyed look, she just looked at her white nail polish boredly.

"It was my job from the mayor to destroy your filthy guild." She spat out "Not my fault I needed money." She added

"Get her!" another guy screamed

Lucy turned toward them with a glare

"I'm in a fight you filthy assholes! I have no time for you." She hissed while firing her gun

"Wow who knew angel-san has a mouth. Are you sure she's an angel more like a demon." Laxus said mocking

Blue magic circles went around the men and they blew up. They had bruises and scrapes all over their body. Their clothes were ripped.

"You will pay." The last man growled while the rest were retreating

"I will pay? That was one of my weakest attacks but still your falling back" Lucy sneered

Lucy looked back at Erza

"Let's continue shall we?" she question

"No. We will fight some other day. I got a glimpse on what magic you use. I will be looking forward in fighting with you" Erza sternly said

Lucy's shot gun disappear and she walked back in the guild. She sat down in a corner where she saw Gajeel.

"What you want _angel-san?_" he asked stressing out her name

"You look the sanest person here, _iron rode_" she huffed

"Iron man! Come on and fight me!" Natsu yelled

"Not now, flame ass I'm talking to _angel-san" _Gajeel sneered

Lucy looked up and smiled and was tackled in a hug by Levy.

"Lu-Chan! I got this new book! Look" Levy exclaim while putting the book in her face

"Angel with a shot gun….it's about this boy who was an angel, he will do anything for this girl who he fell in love even meaning betraying heaven" Lucy read "Sounds interesting might have to read it when you're done Levy-Chan" she added

"It remind me of you Lu-Chan! You look like an angel and you have gun magic so I figure…" Levy said sheepishly

Lucy smiled and stood up and pat Levy's head.

"Thanks" she whisper

Lucy walked toward the bar and order a strawberry milk shake. Team Natsu walked up to her, a smile a crossed each face. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow she had a bad feeling about those five. Lisanna had a hopeful look in her baby blue eyes, Natsu was breathing fire and keep dancing, and Gray stood there with his hands in his pockets. And Erza she was staring at her with in intense look seeming like if you don't agree you will feel my wrath. Lucy spun around and sipped her milk shake waiting for one of two talk. Gray open his mouth then quickly closed it and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hey Lucy, want to go on a job with Team Natsu?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm a solo mage" Lucy stated and turned back toward Mirajane.

Natsu stopped dancing, Lisanna smile sadly, Gray he walked away with a scowled, and Erza she glared at the blonde hair girl. Lucy sensing all the awful air around her she sigh and cursed herself.

"Fine. I'll go with you _but_ Erza you will fight me when we get back." Lucy sigh and dropped her milk shake on the counter.

Gray scurried back when he saw everyone smiling but Lucy. He grin and put his arm around Lucy.

"Great to have you coming with us. I need another sane person here" Lisanna giggled

Lucy raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"No Lis-Chan. I'm the only sane person here. How can you handle them?" Lucy giggled sheepishly

"Well, I think it's that I'm in love with Natsu so I can handle him. Gray isn't so different from him. And Erza I don't really know" Lisanna explain

"Fire breath get out of my face!" shouted Gray

"You wanna go Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled

"No I'm fine where I'm standing." Gray mocked

"Are you mocking me ice princess?" Natsu hissed

"I am idiot!" Gray growled

"Are you two fighting?" Erza question evilly

Gray and Natsu hugged each other with a force smile.

"No ma'am!" they shouted

"Good."

Lucy's head dropped on the bar counter making cracks along her head.

"What have I gotten myself into? Oh please god help me" Lucy begged

Mirajane giggled and handed Lucy another milk shake and a piece of cheery pie.

"You'll get used to it" Mirajane stated with a smile

"That's the problem. I don't want to be like them!" Lucy muttered

"Lucy we got a mission! Meet us at the train station at ten a.m. and don't you dare be late." Erza stated sternly

"What if I'm late redhead?" Lucy question while raising an eyebrow

"Punishment" Erza simply said while digging into her strawberry cake.

Lucy smirked and stood up from her seat, her eyes catch Laxus looking at her. She started to walk toward him her brown eyes looking at him with amusement.

"Yes blondie?" Lucy question

"You're blonde to dumbass. So blondie you think you'll last in this guild?" Laxus growled

"I know I can. If I can go through months jumping off cliffs with a friend then I can handle this guild" Lucy stated while sitting down beside him.

"Why the hell did you jump off cliffs blondie?" Laxus asked bewildered.

"We were bored and we had no money so all we did was jump off cliffs. It was fun, feeling the rush of the wind hitting the cold water and stepping on rocks to do it again." Lucy explain with a soft smile

"You're not sane anymore." Laxus muttered

"So why where you looking at me lighting stick?" Lucy question

"Just seeing how long you will break and move away to Mexico stating how we made you madder" Laxus mocked

"I'm not mad!" Lucy shouted

Everyone turned toward them even Master Makarov came out of his office while raising an eyebrow at the blondes.

"You are mad! Jumping off cliffs when you're bored who does that!?" Laxus yelled

"That sounds like fun!" Natsu screamed

"Shut up pinky where in the middle of things!" Lucy and Laxus yelled

Natsu went over to a corner and sulked muttering things like "its salmon not pink!" Lisanna hurried over and starting to sooth the sulking pinky.

"So you mean if you bored and had nothing to do you wouldn't jump off a cliff because you're bored?" Lucy shouted

"Yes! I would do something different then jump off a cliff!" Laxus yelled

"Even if you were a great swimmer!" Lucy screamed

"What are we yelling each anyways blondie!" Laxus question

"Your blonde to you dumbass! I'm going to kill you!" Lucy roared.

A gun was in her hands and she pointed it at Laxus an evil grin stretch across her face.

"Will you two knock it off? Stop being so immature" Erza said while munching on her cake.

"You wanna go redhead!" Laxus and Lucy screamed

Erza stood up

"Hell yah!" Erza shouted and brought out her sword.

"Ah! Isn't this wonderful master?" Mirajane asked cheerfully

"My money!" Master Makarov cried dramatically.

"Natsu your hair is salmon now cheer up they just thought it was pink" Lisanna soothed while sweat dropping

"Thanks Lis you cheered me up!" Natsu exclaim

"No problem" Lisanna giggled

"Loke you're not being mainly!" Elfman screamed

"Shut up! I'm going to knock you out!" Loke shouted

"Someone helped me!" Gray yelled while being chased by Juvia.

"Gray-Sma!" Juvia cooed

Lighting shock Juvia and she fell to the ground knocked out. Gray sighed in happiness mentally noting to thank Laxus later.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel greeted

"Hey iron rode!" Natsu shouted

"What do you want pinky!" Gajeel growled

Levy walked toward Mirajane and hide underneath the counter.

"It's salmon you dumbass!" Natsu screamed

"It's pink are you blind?" Gajeel question

Natsu head butted Gajeel.

"You wanna go!"

"Isn't this nice Levy? This is like a big family" Mirajane asked happily

Levy ignored her and continue to read Angel with a shot gun. Erza hit the wall, everyone froze at the sound of the impact. Laxus and Lucy grin as Erza stepped out of the wall leaving a big hole in her place. Some wood crumbled down and everyone shivered but Laxus and Lucy at the cold air.

"You're going to die, and it's going to be by my hands" Erza growled

"Oh yah redhead come at me!" Laxus shouted

"This is what I been waiting for! Bring it on redhead!" Lucy screamed

Master Makarov started to cry again, _my guild it's going to be destroyed_ he thought sadly. Erza started to make her way toward the two blondes, they scary faces looking at each other. Everyone ran behind the bar counter and pulled Mirajane down with them.

"GO Lucy!" Natsu screamed

"Go Laxus!" Gajeel yelled

"Go Erza!" Gray scaredly shouted.

"My Guild!" Master Makarov cried


	3. Chapter 3

The doors open, Laxus stop midway from lighting Lucy, Lucy stop midway from shooting Erza, and Erza stop midway from slicing Laxus. Master Makarov sigh and everyone looked up to see Jason. He looked around

"SOOO COOOL" he shouted

He ran up to Lucy and her gun disappear, her eyes looked at him with annoy look.

"Yah?" Lucy asked

"Are you new?" Jason asked

She nodded, Laxus laughed and Erza snickered. Lucy glared at them and mouthed 'watch your back'. Jason looked to see Laxus and Erza and he forgot about Lucy and ran up to the redhead and blondie. Lucy smirked and started to skip toward Gajeel. She sat down with a big smile she saw Laxus annoyed look.

"Yo _angel-san_ you have been in the guild for not even a day and you already made enemies with lighting freak and titan" Gajeel greeted

"What can I say I love to piss people off" Lucy laughed

"I like you chickie" Gajeel stated

"So what's with you and Levy?" Lucy asked

"What about me and Levy?" Gajeel shuttered

"I know you love her. And I know she loves you. You better hurry up I heard some people are ladies' man" Lucy stated with a smirk

"SO COOOL! GAJEEL ARE YOU DATING THE NEW MEMBER?" Jason asked excitedly

"No!" Gajeel shouted

"He loved Levy!" Lucy cheered

The guild went silent, and looked over to them. Levy blushed and started to walk toward them.

"You like me?" she shuttered

"No!" Gajeel said quickly

"He loves you!" Lucy said happily

"I hate you _angel-san_" Gajeel growled

"Is it true Gajeel?" Levy question

Gajeel nodded and turned his head trying to hide his blush. Levy squealed and hugged him.

"I love you two!" Levy shouted happily

The guild cheered and Lucy smirked and winked at the new coupled.

"Who knew iron head would get a girlfriend before me" Natsu yelled out disbelief

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with flame brain but true dat" Gray stated

"Good job Iron man." Laxus said smirking

"Shut up!" Gajeel screamed

The guild laughed and kept teasing the new couple, while they were busy teasing them Lucy used that time to sneak out. She started to walk around with her wings flapping with her movements. She bumped into someone and she looked up to see a man with spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Say sorry to the mighty great Sting!" Sting exclaim

Lucy stood up and glared at Sting's cocky smirk.

"I'm sorry that you're cocky and I'm sorry that I don't see a cliff so I jump off it so I won't see your fugly face" Lucy hissed

"Do you want to say that again blondie?" Sting asked with rage

"No thanks. And you stinkin blonde to!" Lucy screamed

"Mine is a lighter shade of shade of blonde. You wanna go and get ice cream as a sorry gift?" Sting asked

_Is he asking me out?_ Lucy question herself, she sigh and cursed herself while she nodded her head. They walked to an ice cream stand and the old man looked at them with a smile.

"Hello young ones. How may I help you?" he asked

"I want a banana split" Sting answer

"I want a strawberry with a waffle cone." Lucy said with a smile

The old man nodded and handed them the ice cream.

"That will be ten bucks"

Sting took out the money and gave the old man the money with a smile. They walked to the park and sat down on the bench.

"So you're from Sabertooth. So why are you here?" Lucy asked while eyeing Sting's mark

"I came here for a job. Now I better get going. See you later blondie" Sting said with a smirk

He got up and walked away Lucy looked at him with a smile. She stood up and walked into the guild they looked at her with a confusing look.

"When did you leave?" Levy asked from Gajeel's lap

Lucy shrugged and walked to the bar counter, and sat down beside Lisanna. Lucy looked at Lisanna and smirked, Lisanna looked at her with shock.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed

Lisanna looked at her pleading her but Lucy just smirk _I'm going to make another couple!_ Lucy thought happily.

"Yah?" Natsu question

"Do you like Lisanna? As in love, as in a girlfriend type" Lucy asked

Natsu blushed and looked away, he didn't notice Lisanna sitting beside Lucy.

"Yah so what of it" he shuttered

Lisanna's eyes widen and smile and jumped on Natsu's back.

"I love you two!" Lisanna cheered

"Levy I want to read Angel with a shot gun. Are you done?" Lucy asked

Levy nodded and handed the book to her, Lucy eyes scanned the first paged.

_A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at the God with a smile. _

"_I want you to go to Earth Land and protect Lucille. Now you are her guardian angel" God order _

_He bowed down and nodded he turned around, he disappear within dust. His wings flapped making him make turns and clouds. His hand reached up to the clouds, he felt free, free from the studying free from the test, and free from his annoying best friend. His feet touch the ground and his wings and halo disappeared, he started to walk toward the school. He walked in and walked toward the principle office, he open the door and let himself in. _

"_How may I help you?" a small man question with a smile _

"_I was wondering if I could start school tomorrow. I'm new here and my mom and dad aren't here they are in Japanese and I'm here by myself" the boy explain with a smile _

"_Of course. What's your name?" the old man asked _

"_I'm Jason." Jason answer _

"_I'm Mackie your principle." Mackie greeted "Stacy! Start making the schedule for Jason's classes!"  
"May I have all the classes with Lucille I'm her cousin" Jason question with a nervous smile _

_Mackie nodded "Get him all the classes with Lucille Heart!" _

Lucy lifted her head from the book, her brown eyes wide _Jason looks a lot like Sting…_ she thought.

"Yo blondie let's finish our fight!" Laxus shouted

Lucy booked mark her spot and glared at Laxus, she stood up and summon her gun.

"You're blonde to!" Lucy yelled

"Stop it you immature monkey's" Erza growled

"Let's go redhead!" Lucy and Laxus shouted


End file.
